youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Pip
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo". It appeared on YouTube on May 22, 2019. Cast: *Marlin - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Nemo - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Dory - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Bloat - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Deb/Flo - Cindy Bear/Floral Rugg *Peach - Bean (UMIGO) *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Jacques - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Gurgle - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Jerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) *Anchor and Chum - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) *the Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) *the Anglerfish - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *the Seagulls as Themselves *the Whale - Chunky (The Croods) *Tad - Skye (PAW Patrol) *Pearl - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Sheldon - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Philip Sherman - Captain Hammerhead (The Deep) *Barbara - Barbara (Bibi Blocksberg) *Darla Sherman - Heather (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Coral - Auntie Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) *Barracuda - Steele (Balto) *the Fish Parents - Dodger (Oliver and Copmany), Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) and Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Jellyfish - Kakamora (Moana) *Mr. Johansen - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) *Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) *The School of Moonfish - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Minnow - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Big Fish - Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *Lobsters - Walter, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Scooter (Muppets) *Swordfishes - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Dolphins - Krypto and Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Bird Group #1 - Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *Birds on Lighthouse - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bird Group #2 - Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *Pelican #1 - Surly (The Nut Job) *Other Pelicans - Owls (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Green Crab - Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Red Crab - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) Scene Index: *Finding Pip Part 1 - New Parents *Finding Pip Part 2 - A Terrible Fate *Finding Pip Part 3 - First Day of School *Finding Pip Part 4 - Field Trip *Finding Pip Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument *Finding Pip Part 6 - Pip Gets Captured! *Finding Pip Part 7 - Krypto Meets Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt *Finding Pip Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food *Finding Pip Part 10 - The Cage Gang *Finding Pip Part 11 - The Cave *Finding Pip Part 12 - Rudy Attacks *Finding Pip Part 13 - Pip's Initiation *Finding Pip Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions *Finding Pip Part 15 - Fossas *Finding Pip Part 16 - The Filter *Finding Pip Part 17 - Penguins *Finding Pip Part 18 - The Good News *Finding Pip Part 19 - Off Ramp *Finding Pip Part 20 - Judy Hopps Speaks Dragon *Finding Pip Part 21 - Algae *Finding Pip Part 22 - Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City *Finding Pip Part 23 - The Airscum *Finding Pip Part 24 - Owls *Finding Pip Part 25 - Heather! *Finding Pip Part 26 - Goodbye Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 27 - Pip and Judy Hopps *Finding Pip Part 28 - Hunting Net *Finding Pip Part 29 - Reunion *Finding Pip Part 30 - Back in the Land *Finding Pip Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Krypto The Superdog *Home *Balto *Pip Ahoy! *Oliver and Copmany *All Dogs Go To Heaven *101 Dalmatians *PAW Patrol *Ferdinand *Zootopia *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Big City Greens *Barnyard *A Bug's Life *Over the Hedge *Horton Hears A Who! *The Deep *Madascagar 1, 2 & 3 *UMIGO *Skunk Fu! *Wander Over Yonder *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *The Hillbilly Bears *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Good Dinosaur *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Angry Birds Movie *Storks *The Land Before Time *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Moana *The Backyardigans *Monsters vs. Aliens *Lilo & Stitch *The Muppets *The Muppet Show *The Great Muppet Caper *Monsters, Inc. *Krypto the Superdog *Camp Lazlo *The Secret Life of Pets *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Lego Batman Movie *The Lego Ninjago Movie *The Croods *Balto *Dinosaur *Bibi Blocksberg Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies-Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie-Spoof